Bain
by Damoiselle-louve
Summary: Un soir, au bord de l'effondrement, Rey fait face à ses peurs, et réalise également qu'il n'y a jamais eu qu'une chose pour calmer le mal dans son coeur. (Reylo, entre l'épisode VIII et IX). Spoiler possible de l'épisode IX


Hello there

J'ai écris cet OS après avoir vu l'épisode IX, et avoir pleuré comme un bébé, mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour que je m'améliore !

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques minutes. Quelques heures peut-être ? Rey ne sait plus. En tailleur, flottant au-dessus du sol verdoyant, elle appelle inlassablement les esprits des Jedi du passé, ceux du futur. Du présent, il ne reste qu'elle. De toute façon, seul le vent le répond, balayant les quelques mèches bouclés qui se sont échappées de ses chignons. Alors elle serre les points, cherche plus profondément dans la Force, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus rien autour d'elle. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle est avachie sur le sol. Ses mains sont sanguinolentes, comme des genoux, ses coudes. Elle réalise qu'elle est tombée sans prendre gare, que la Force l'a abandonnée à son sort pour mieux la préserver.

Elle peine à retenir les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux quant elle revient vers le camp. Elle sait que Leia y sera, qu'elle posera sur elle un regard plein d'espoir, et qu'elle la décevra, encore et encore. Alors elle fait demi-tour, regagne les quartiers discrètement, et ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes.

Elle manque de trébucher en heurtant quelque chose de solide, et elle n'a pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaître le bras protecteur et amical de Poe, qui l'a retenu dans sa chute. Le pilote lui tapote chaleureusement l'épaule avant de constater que quelque chose ne va pas chez son amie. Alors, avec une douceur propre, il se penche vers elle, tente d'observer son visage quant elle le garde férocement vissé sur le sol. Il voit ses larmes, ses genoux qui saignent toujours. Il ressent tout autour d'elle la frustration qui l'a envahi, et la serre doucement dans ses bras sans rien dire.

Et Rey se met à sangloter, comme une enfant. Son coeur se brise et se consolide, inlassablement, entre les tendres affections de ses amis, la peine qu'elle ressent depuis l'autre bout de la galaxie, et la lassitude constante. Elle rêve de hurler au monde ce dont elle a peur, mais ses cris restent coincés dans sa gorge. Et les jours se répètent, et elle affronte encore et encore ces vagues d'émotions brutes qui ne cessent jamais. Et comme les rochers sur l'océan, frappés par les vagues, elle se sent fragile. Brisée. Et tout ceci inlassablement.

« Je ne dirai rien à la Générale, mais repose toi, d'accord ? Prends un bain, derrière les quartiers, tu te sentiras déjà mieux. » fait-il en caressant doucement les cheveux de son amie, cachant son air inquiet derrière un sourire rassurant. Alors elle hoche de la tête, et ils peinent à se séparer. S'ils se disputent souvent, Rey sait que Poe est un de ceux qui peuvent le mieux la comprendre. Il ne pose jamais de questions lorsqu'il la trouve dans cet état, contrairement à d'autre, comme Finn. Alors, avec un regret, elle s'éloigne, essuie les larmes qui mouillent son visage et frotte ses mains.

Elle finit par atteindre rapidement l'endroit que Poe avait évoqué. La maigre cavité faisant office de baignoire est à moitié enterrée dans le sol, à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce sombre. Par chance, de l'eau y coule toujours.

Elle retire ses vêtements rapidement avant de se glisser dans la cavité, et y détache ses cheveux. Elle reste assise un moment, avant de faire couler l'eau sur son corps meurtrie par l'entraînement, en remerciant intérieurement Poe pour lui avoir suggérer cette bonne idée.

La jeune femme finit par s'asseoir, en ramenant ses genoux contre son buste. L'eau dégringole sur ses cheveux, et elle les sent se coller à sa peau. Son sang se mêle à celle-ci, et elle observe, les yeux mi-clos, ce spectacle fascinant. Et puis, sa solitude disparaît.

Le chevalier de Ren est assit dans sa baignoire, dos à sa rivale de toujours. Il sent les muscles de son dos se contracter lentement quand elle prend conscience de sa présence, mais lui ne bouge pas d'un cil. Et finalement, elle ne bouge pas non plus.

L'eau à cessée de couler, et elle reste assise, ses genoux tout contre elle. Elle sent sa peau frôler à peine celle de Kylo Ren -non, celle de _Ben Solo-_ et n'ose plus bouger. Pas par crainte de lui. Elle craint qu'il ne disparaisse si elle bouge, qu'il ne se révèle être qu'une hallucination de son esprit fatigué. « Je suis bien là, Rey. » fait-il, et elle se met à trembler. « Ben… » marmonne t-elle en serrant encore ses genoux mutilés. Il ne répond rien.

Rey songe doucement qu'il n'a pas besoin de parler. Ce moment n'appartient déjà qu'à eux, rien qu'à eux. Alors elle se tasse contre son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir chacune de ses côtes, chaque vertèbres. Elle peut presque sentir toutes les cicatrices, toutes les plaies, toutes la souffrance qui résonne dans le corps de son âme-soeur, et les larmes viennent encore piquer ses yeux. Elle se sent impuissante. Pleurant pour celui qui ne sait plus pleurer désormais.

Sa grande main vient trouver la sienne, sur son genou, et elle la serre doucement, avec la plus grande tendresse. Elle qui lui a si souvent infligé les plus terribles blessures, craint soudainement de le briser toute entier. Et il la serre à son tour, dans une douceur moindre. La tendresse, elle, ne se dissipe jamais. « Ne pleure pas, Rey. » Alors elle sèche ses larmes, de son autre main.

Ces moments sont cachés, interdit. Pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'en être avide, de ne plus le vouloir rien que pour elle. Elle regrette, pendant quelques secondes, de ne pas avoir pu saisir la main qu'il lui tendait plus tôt, et puis sa conscience resurgit. _La main de Kylo Ren_, corrige t-elle,_ pas celle de Ben Solo._ Et pourtant, elle laisse sa tête retomber au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon, et il penche doucement la sienne contre elle.

Il sent l'humidité de ses cheveux lâchés contre son épaule, puis contre son visage, et savoure l'odeur épicée qui lui colle à la peau. Et sans oser ouvrir les yeux pour l'observer, il se rappelle son visage, parvient à placer chaque grain de beauté, chaque fossette. Cette image d'elle, souriante et brave, qu'il a gardé en lui pendant des mois, alors qu'elle la hantait inlassablement, lui semble tout à coup bien irréelle. Alors il ouvre les yeux, et ses pupilles obsidiennes croise le regard tendre qu'elle pose sur lui. Elle est peinée, il le sait.

Il s'abreuve de son image comme un homme en plein désert sur une oasis. Il prend soin d'observer chaque détail, chaque goutte d'eau qui perle à ses yeux, celles qui le narguent en coulant sur ses joues. Et quand elle sent que la peur le gagne, elle se redresse, et se tourne vers lui. Elle pose doucement ses mains sur son visage, ses doigts effleurant la cicatrice qu'elle lui a elle-même apposée. « Je suis là, Ben. Je suis là. » répète t-elle, alors qu'il va se nicher contre elle, contre son cou. Ses grands bien viennent l'encercler avec avidité et crainte, et elle le serre doucement. Elle sent son souffle haletant contre sa poitrine nue, alors qu'il la serre si fort qu'elle pourrait étouffer, mais c'est l'un des rares moments de son existence où elle se sent vivante. _Entière_.

Il la relâche finalement, et se redresse à son tour, sur ses genoux. Il dépose un baiser doux-amer sur sa mâchoire, avant de glisser ses mains contre son visage où les larmes ont laissés des sillons roses. Doucement, il glisse son front contre le sien, et elle va poser ses mains contre les siennes. Elle la fait descendre doucement, arpentant sa gorge, son sternum, avant de la caler contre sa poitrine, là où il peut sentir son coeur. Puis elle fait de même, et sa main se retrouver au milieu de son buste. Et dans un constat qui la déchire presque, elle lève les yeux vers lui, qui lui adresse un sourire tendre, teinté d'une tristesse qui ne s'évanouira jamais. « Je t'aime. » Il ne craint plus ses sentiments, le regard de la Jedi lui a déjà donné toutes les réponses. « Je sais. » Elle sourit vraiment, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. Et quand elle s'en va pour déposer sur les lèvres de Ben un baiser, on cogne à la porte. Et quand elle reporte finalement son attention sur son compagnon, il a disparu.

* * *

Des bisous.


End file.
